A Música da Noite
by JNonato
Summary: 3º Lugar no III Challenge MiroXKamus, como melhor Lemon. 'E assim seguiremos, até que o eterno nos engolfe com suas garras cruéis, e seremos, sim, eternos, meu Camus.' YaoiLemonAngstDrama MiroXKamus, ShakaXMu, ShakaXKamus. ONESHOT!


**Nota 01: **SIM! Essa fanfic É oneshot, só que eu a dividi em partes, porque assim a leitura parece mais agradável... '.

**Nota 02: **Esse conto foi escrito para o III Challenge MiloXKamus. Ficou em terceiro lugar, como melhor _lemon_ – _fancesinha admirada_: e eu achando que tinha pegado leve com o lemon, hein? – Ou seja, eu non preciso dizer que tem **lemon** no meio, né?

**Nota 03: **Shaka _NONSENSE_ no meio da fanfic. Não há muita explicação para a amizade dele com o Kamus, mas eu non consegui pensar em mais ninguém para o papel e o conto foi escrito às vésperas do challenge... gomen por isso.

_**Disclaimer**_Blábláblá... **Saint Seiya** não é criação minha, é daquele japa maluco lá – ou eu já teria sido presa por atentado violento ao pudor... Esse conto é **Yaoi/Lemon/Slash**– em outras palavras, tem seres do sexo masculino que se amam e fazem coisas _beeeeem_ feias... se você não gosta do tema, ou se incomoda com o descaramento desta que vos escreve (_saiba primeiramente que a narrativa não segue o mesmo ritmo ácido de sua escritora_), ou, ainda mesmo, se incomoda com o fato de este ser um conto com conotação sexual explicita escrita (prefere fotografias? ¬¬), feche a janela, retroceda em seu navegador, desligue o PC, chute seu gabinete, dê um tiro na cabeça, mas NÃO ME VENHA TORRAR A PACIÊNCIA! Isso é um prévio aviso, ignore-o se quiser, mas não reclame comigo, a culpa **NÃO É MINHA**, e eu não vou pagar as sessões de terapia se você ficar traumatizado! ¬¬' _#fazendo pose de lady inglesa# _ Francamente!

**I. Prólogo – _Mon Petit?!_**

E lá vou eu, pela milionésima vez desde que estamos juntos, correndo desabalado pelas escadarias do santuário em direção a Aquário, pronto para desenredar um pedido de desculpas que prometia ser praticamente um monólogo. Oh, meu Deus... _Mon Dieu_, ele diria. Sei que não devia ter sido tão estúpido – entenda que, por estúpido, quero dizer grosso, incompreensivo, possessivo, irracional e ciumento... claro que, nesta lista, cabem bem uns 50 outros adjetivos no mesmo contexto destes, mas eu não consigo pensar em nada no momento. Agora, minha mente se foca única e exclusivamente em chegar até ele: Camus.

E se foca de modo insuficiente, ainda, se quer saber a verdade... eu nunca fui muito bom em me manter focado. Camus entrava e saía da minha linha de pensamento. A ponto de, no meio da escadaria para Aquário, eu estacar, perguntando-me: _onde eu estou indo, mesmo? Ah, é! Camus!_

AH! Não me olhem com esta cara de irritação... é que essas brigas acontecem com uma freqüência quase enfadonha. Bom, ele diria "enfadonha", mas eu diria cansativa. Bem, é notável que a convivência com um certo francês intelectual e metido me forçou a requintar meu vocabulário...

A noite estava absolutamente estrelada e clara, mas havia uma brisa fria que me fazia estremecer. Ao longe, eu podia ouvir uma música vinda da casa de Aquário. Música indiana, baixa e calma. E eu ali, sem armadura, sem capa, sem sequer um casaco; quase congelando! Mas era tão típico de mim que eu nem ousaria reclamar...

_Nighttime sharpens,_

_**A noite avança**_

_heightens each sensation_

_**Aguça cada sensação**_

_Darkness wakes_

_**A Escuridão desperta**_

_And stirs imagination_

_**E agita a imaginação…**_

Novamente tendo Camus em mente, segui rumo a Aquário.

Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia tivemos uma daquelas discussões infundadas que ele diz não suportar mais. Ele não agüenta discutir comigo... acho que ninguém em sã consciência suportaria, mas ele é Camus, o Mestre do Gelo. Ele agüenta...

O caso é que aquele tal de Hyoga(1)... sabe? Um russo loirinho? Então... o Camus resolveu treiná-lo enquanto os cavaleiros de Bronze estão aqui no santuário. Não que eu não me garanta, sabe? Mas acho que este ciúme possessivo faz parte da minha personalidade... não é um surto eventual. Acho que mesmo se Hyoga não estivesse por perto eu teria arranjado algum motivo para uma discussão... para provar a ele que ele era meu. Mas, enfim, voltando ao loirinho...

Camus _pensa_ que eu não reparei no pedaço de mau-caminho que aquele garoto é... percebam que, mesmo eu estando com Camus (amor eterno _rulez_), eu reparei. Não que isto seja lá grande coisa, já que eu... bem... eu costumo _reparar_ nas coisas. E reparei também em como o Camus é atencioso com _ele_! Com _ele_, quando deveria sê-lo _comigo_!

Eu não peguei ninguém para treinar, por que Camus precisava pegar aquele loirinho fofo?

"Fui mestre do mestre dele", ele disse, simplesmente, como se isto findasse toda a discussão. E pensa que eu não usei todos aqueles argumentos e mais alguns? Claro!

E deve ter sido exatamente por isso que ele simplesmente resmungou um "Procure se controlar, Miro... não estou aqui para agüentar esse tipo de coisa. _À bientôt_...". E, bem... a sua expressão não tinha muito a ver com o Mestre do Gelo quando ele disse isso. Parecia tão cansado e magoado...

Mas eu também tinha o meu orgulho, sabe? E o que me irritou não foi a discussão, mas o fato de ele ter saído assim, ter me deixado falando sozinho!

Veja o tamanho do meu orgulho: eu esperei por ele umas quatro ou cinco horas, e, quando eu percebi que ele não havia vindo atrás de mim, saí correndo atrás dele...

Agora eu _tinha_ que consertar a _cagada_, não? De algum jeito, mas tinha... eu fui desnecessariamente grosso com ele. Acredite, fui estúpido _demais_... até mesmo para o meu lindo e transparente cubinho de gelo...

Grande distraído que sou, fui entrando no templo sem nem me pronunciar... mesmo sabendo do risco que eu corria, pois Camus, mesmo sendo meu namorado, provavelmente estava mal-humorado, e congelaria qualquer um que adentrasse ali simplesmente para extravasar a raiva.

Eu só me dei conta do risco que eu corria quando ouvi a voz grave e – _CAHAM_! – levemente dramática de um cavaleiro vindo de um ponto num canto. Mas a voz não se parecia com a de Camus...

– Você sabe o quanto é idiota... – veio a voz dele, ecoando. Em um momento estremeci, mas em seguida percebi quem estava falando, e não estava falando comigo. Era Shaka, o loiro psicótico que se achava a reencarnação de Buda, e sua voz soava levemente... carinhosa. E isto era estranho visto que aquele loiro tinha uma reputação tão boa quanto Camus no que dizia respeito à simpatia e amabilidade. Ele continuou a frase: – Porque não há como negar que Miro seja um idiota... não precisa se importar tanto, Cã... aposto que já, já ele vem correndo aqui atrás de você...

Tremi novamente – e ignorei o "idiota". De fato, estava esperando que ele dissesse "Mu", e não "Cã". _Loiro safado_, pensei, _chifrando o carneirinho_... e aquele "Cã?". Quem seria? Kanon? Cã... Cã... bom, minha mente é um pouco lerda, mesmo. E eu nem para perceber que estávamos no templo de aquário, que definitivamente não era o lugar mais seguro do mundo para um encontro noturno. Foi então que eu ouvi uma risadinha contida. Melhor, e foi então que eu _reconheci_ uma risadinha contida...

Cã de quê, responda? Ganhará um doce se acertar!

ISSO! DE CAMUS! O MEU CAMUS! COM O _LOIRO SAFADO_!

Aquele modo de não soltar nenhuma nota, apenas um suspiro, como uma risada, era só dele! Eu me esgueirei mais para o lado. O bastante para ver meu lindo, meu tudo, meu mundo, meu tesouro, meu Deus, meu... a, dane-se o que mais... o _MEU_ ali, apoiado contra a sacada, meio de lado, fitando o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Por acaso ele estava criando alguma fixação por loiros?

Acredite se quiser... na minha mente doentia apenas o fato de Camus estar ali já seria incriminador o bastante. E o fato de Shaka tê-lo chamado de Cã? _Ah, francês maldito, quando eu puser minhas mãos em você... _

Esgueirei-me contra uma coluna escura, no duplo propósito de me segurar para não dar vexame e não ser notado até que minha cara estivesse menos avermelhada e assustadora.

Nenhum dos dois usava as suas armaduras. Camus vestia um tipo de blusa de gola alta e Shaka usava uma daquelas túnicas de tecido leve, presa a um dos ombros, deixando boa parte do tórax nu. E, bem... era só o que me faltava – aquele "loiro pervertido" com o _meu_ "francês maldito", e, além de pervertido, exibido!

– Pode ser que seja idiota, mas eu o amo, Shaka... – _Toma, seu loiro safado! Meu Camus me ama, viu?_ – O problema é que não estou mais agüentando isso. Você sabe como eu sou, droga... você sabe que nunca, em sã consciência, eu me envolveria com um tipo com o Miro! Mas eu o amo, e... bem, ele tira a sanidade de qualquer um...

Eu estremeci novamente. Senti meu sangue bombear com certa irritação com o que Camus dissera... "um tipo com o Miro"? E que _tipo_ eu seria?

Mas eu não tive tempo de me irritar com isto, pois, no momento seguinte, Shaka murmurou, de um modo que eu tive de me inclinar para frente para poder ouvi-lo: "Venha cá...".

_Venha cá __**onde**__, seu loiro filho de uma...? _Inclinei-me para o lado, espiando os dois.

Shaka, com um movimento uniforme da mão firme, puxou o ombro de Camus.

A mão no ombro. Mais uma bombeada particularmente firme do sangue até as minhas têmporas. O ombro dele _também_ era _meu_, droga! Que _merda_ era aquela? Uma sensação de pânico crescente começou a se instalar no meu peito, inebriando-me. Ocultei-me melhor atrás da pilastra e camuflei meu cosmos.

As sensações me invadiram de uma vez só. Deus, que raiva daquele loiro...

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_**Silenciosamente os sentidos abandonam suas defesas**_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_**Incapazes de resistir às notas que eu componho**_

_For I composed the music of the night_

_**Pois eu componho a música da noite**_

Foi então que a voz do loiro ecoou novamente, me assustando:

– Talvez, Camus, esteja na hora de decidir o que te faz feliz. Tem certeza de que estar com ele o está fazendo feliz? – a mão no ombro de Camus aumentou levemente a pressão, e, mesmo àquela distância, eu podia perceber. Camus estremeceu de leve, como se respirasse profundamente.

– Não se pode esconder nada de você, não é, _mon petit_(2)?

Gota d'água? Não. Eu ainda agüentava mais um pouco. Mas _Mon petit_? Bem, antes _mon petit_ que _mon amour_ ou _mon ange_(3). Mas aqueles dois ali, sozinhos na Casa de Aquário, com aquele loiro sendo tão meloso com ele, mão no ombro, e _mon petit_?

_MON DIEU_(4)! Camus queria morrer? Não tinha amor à vida? Primeiro porque o Cavaleiro de Virgem era um mal-humorado quase tão insuportável quanto o _meu_ francês, o que tornava o uso daquele "_mon petit_" um pedido para ser assassinado cruelmente, e segundo porque _eu_ o mataria assim que pudéssemos conversar!

Mas – _choque_! – Shaka apenas riu. A mão escorregou do ombro de Camus e ficou pendendo ao lado do corpo de Virgem, enquanto ambos pareciam lembrar de algo engraçado, rindo de um modo tão tolo como poucas vezes vi Camus rir.

– Puxa, faz tempo que eu não ouço isso... – comentou Virgem, jogando o cabelo para trás com um movimento despreocupado e voltando o rosto para longe.

Camus se curvou de leve na sacada, e, com novo choque, eu pude ouvir um leve soluço.

Camus estava... _estava_... não, não _podia_ estar! Ele estava mesmo...?

Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas por cima dos olhos fechados, parecendo oscilar por um instante, mas, por fim, se aproximou do outro.

Nota número um: Camus não chorava na frente de ninguém. Nota número dois: Camus não chorava nem na _minha_ frente. Por que – _diabos!_ – estava ali, com Virgem, debulhando-se em lágrimas?

– Camus? Venha cá, por favor... não chore...

Para meu desespero, o loiro abriu seus braços em um arco e começou a puxar o francês para eles. Pensei que Camus fosse soltar um "Ei, pare!" ou um "Contenha-se!", mas ele não fez nada disto. Pelo contrário, apenas se aconchegou mais contra o peito de Virgem, suspirando e deixando lágrimas peroladas escorrerem por entre os olhos, que se cerravam com força desnecessária, concedendo-lhe uma expressão de sofrimento que eu _nunca_, nos quatro anos que estávamos juntos, vi.

Shaka passou um braço pelas costas dele, segurando-o com um carinho que apenas me enfureceu ainda mais, e, com a mão livre, pôs-se a acariciar os longos cabelos esverdeados. Pensei novamente que Camus se afastaria, pois, mesmo que fosse eu no lugar de Virgem, já teria levado um safanão... mas ele não fez nada! Apenas continuou ali, espremido contra o peito largo do outro cavaleiro, com as mãos pousadas pouco abaixo das saboneteiras do outro.

Senti uma vontade quase irreprimível de desviar os olhos daquela cena, mas, por incrível que pareça, não senti mais aquele impulso de sair correndo e fazer uma cena constrangendo a todos... a raiva desapareceu momentaneamente, dando lugar a uma melancolia que estava prometendo se intensificar.

E então um novo pensamento surgiu em minha mente, fazendo a melancolia tremer e se expandir.

Pensei que aquele deveria ser o casal perfeito.

Tão diferente de eu e Camus... eu era tão... bem, resumindo: eu era o oposto de Camus, e Camus era o ser mais perfeito do universo. Então, o que eu seria? Uma aberração, querido leitor.

De fato, aquele não parecia ser o meu lugar. Não era ao lado de Camus que eu deveria estar... Camus parecia tão mais confortável com Shaka. Um boa prova disto era que lá estava ele, despejando lágrimas sobre o peito nu do outro Cavaleiro, ao invés de fazê-lo em meus braços.

Imaginem Camus: alto, esbelto e elegante; culto, inteligente e controlado. Shaka: simplesmente lindo, com seus ombros largos e cabelos longos; tão culto quanto o meu francês, pelo que eu já tinha ouvido, e eu não duvidava da inteligência dele, uma vez que eu já tomara bronca dele umas quinhentas vezes e seus sermões eram indiscutíveis.

E eu, onde me encaixaria? Como poderia competir com aquilo? Shaka parecia tão melhor que eu para estar ao lado de Camus... fora que ambos tinham um temperamento tão sério e psicótico ao mesmo tempo que chegava a assustar. Camus adoraria congelar meio mundo, e Shaka tiraria os sentidos de qualquer um que se aproximasse demais, apenas por diversão...

– O Miro pode ser idiota, mas ele também te ama, Camus... não precisa chorar, sabe que eu não estou dizendo que é melhor terminar tudo com ele, e sabe que nem tudo o que eu digo faz sentido... – uma mão continuava a envolver os sedosos cabelos do meu amor, enquanto a outra (para a ruína do meu estômago) já havia escorregado até a cintura de Camus. A voz do Cavaleiro de Virgem era confortante e calma. Acho que até eu me renderia àquele conforto que Camus demonstrava, se estivesse em seu lugar – Mas é bom ter de decidir entre ser feliz ou ser amado, pois muitas vezes as duas coisas são diferentes... você sabe muito bem que eu não suporto te ver sofrendo assim, e sabe que esse sofrimento é desnecessário.

Pude ver perfeitamente sob a luz firme das estrelas – maldita noite clara! – Shaka ir afastando delicadamente o rosto de Camus de seu peito, virando-o lentamente em direção ao seu próprio, usando a mão que lhe acariciava os cabelos. Qualquer um juraria que iriam se beijar, e isto apenas fez meu coração doer mais...

Mas vá lá, escorpião masoquista, espiar seu amado... viu como é bom?

Os olhos fechados de Shaka, os lábios se abrindo lentamente, o rosto se curvando... eu não perdi _nenhum_ detalhe! Foi então que eu vi, com um sobressalto quase tão grande quanto teria tido se eles tivessem realmente se beijado, Shaka abrir os olhos.

Pronto, pensei, eu aqui apavorado pensando que o Shaka ia beijar o Camus, e me vejo diante de possibilidade de que Shaka o _mate_... claro, ou ninguém nunca ouviu falar do estrago que aqueles olhos azuis podem causar?

No instante em que pensei em sair correndo – ao melhor estilo Príncipe Encantado que salva a princesa no momento crítico – vi que os olhos de Shaka não tinham um brilho exatamente assustador... de fato, pareciam demasiado bondosos. Preocupados e brilhantes, de um azul claro e intenso. Mesmo àquela distância, pude perceber que Camus o fitava aparvalhado.

– Faça o que for necessário, Camus. Sabe que poderá contar comigo, não? Não precisa ter medo de perdê-lo, pois nunca estará sozinho... – seus olhos brilharam de leve ao dizer estas palavras, e, novamente, ele acariciou os cabelos do meu Camus. – Nunca o deixarei sozinho, Camus...

– Obrigado, Shaka... – murmurou Camus, baixando o rosto. Shaka fitou-o por mais alguns instantes ainda, e então tirou a mão que lhe segurava as costas para acariciar-lhe gentilmente a face. Camus fechou os olhos, ainda derramando lágrimas, mas não mais soluçando. – Obrigado...

– Sei que faria o mesmo por mim. – respondeu Shaka, sorrindo com bondade, e voltou a abraçar meu francês, olhando para longe por cima da cabeça abaixada do outro, que continuava a estremecer contra o peito dele, chorando. Meu ciúme, a esta altura, borbulhava como ácido dentro de mim, mas eu não me movi, e nem teria sido capaz, pois, apesar de sentir um pânico crescente em mim, sentia também uma necessidade arfante de conseguir fisgar entre as palavras dos dois alguma coisa que me fizesse compreender o porquê daquela conversa tão misteriosa.

Sentia a brisa se tornar cada vez mais fria.

– Shaka, eu não quero... – murmurava Camus, firmando as mãos nos ombros nus do outro. – Por favor, me ajude... não quero perdê-lo. Eu o amo demais, mas não consigo mais... não funciona mais...

– Fale com ele... – sugeriu o mais alto, ainda mantendo os olhos azuis perdidos em algum lugar no horizonte. – Miro não é um animal tão egoísta a ponto de não o ouvir...

– Oh, Shaka... – resmungou Camus, aconchegando-se mais confortavelmente contra o outro, gesto prontamente acatado por Virgem, que lhe envolveu as costas com firmeza e começou a movê-lo de um lado para o outro, como se o ninasse. – Ele é, acredite, ele é... nunca me ouve. Você acha que eu não tentei falar com ele?

– Na verdade, tenho quase certeza de que você não tentou falar com ele... Camus? – Virgem se empertigou, dando uma risada chocha e afrouxando uma mão nas costas dele, movendo-a delicadamente. – Você pensa que eu não te conheço, francês? Vem chorar no meu ombro em vez de ir lá acertar naquele grego os tapas que ele merece!

– Eu sei... – riu Camus, grudando-se ao outro, aceitando o carinho casto que lhe era oferecido entre as espáduas. – Oh, Shaka, o que seria de mim sem você?

– Seria um francês chato, mas sem um indiano duas vezes mais chato no pé... – brincou Shaka, sacudindo os cabelos conforme agitava a cabeça, rindo.

– Você ainda não vence o Miro... – comentou Camus.

– Isso até cego vê... – brincou Shaka, subindo os longos dedos até a nuca de Camus e abrindo caminhos entre os fios. Observei-o estremecer e rir de leve, sentindo cócegas. A esta altura, eu já sentia a qüinquagésima terceira bombeada de sangue às minhas têmporas. E, oh, como doía!

– Ele consegue destruir até a minha cozinha, e o mais longe que os talentos culinários dele chegam é ao macarrão instantâneo! – riu Camus. Senti uma fisgada de indignação. _Nunca mais faço macarrão para ele..._ – Eu devia ter me apaixonado pelo Saga... pelo menos ele consegue manter a casa arrumada por mais de duas horas... e não faria uma cena todas as vezes que eu visse outro ser da raça humana! Daqui a uns dois meses, quando eu desistir de me relacionar com seres humanos, ele vai começar a sentir ciúme das... samambaias! Ou daqueles pássaros avermelhados que vivem fazendo cocô nas casas do santuário! Pelo menos o Saga é mais controlado...

– Ah, não... lembre-se que, com o Saga, viria o Kanon junto. E ele é umas vinte vezes pior que o Miro... acredite. – zombou Shaka, divertindo-se com o cinismo de Camus, que só significava que seu humor estava melhorando. E acrescentou: – Mas não me pergunte como eu sei...

Camus riu mais tranqüilo, evidentemente já havia parado de chorar, apreciando o carinho que recebia.

– Pelo amor de Buda, Shaka...

– O Mu é quem gosta dessas coisas estranhas; eu só acompanho... – comentou Virgem, inocentemente. Não pude conter um sorriso de deboche. Então, retomando o ar mais grave, Shaka acrescentou: – Você ficará bem, não?

– Espero que sim... – respondeu Camus, erguendo o rosto e apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro de Shaka. Pensei comigo mesmo o que Mu (o amante de mènages a trois) acharia daquela cena.

– Então, está tudo bem... – falou Shaka, deixando que suas pálpebras caíssem sobre os olhos claros, enquanto ainda se movia de um lado para o outro com Camus entre seus braços.

Pensei que, com a conversa finalmente terminada, Camus se afastaria, despedir-se-ia e iria embora. Mas ele não se afastou, muito pelo contrário, pareceu ainda mais confortável com o silêncio. Shaka começou a cantarolar uma canção francesa para ele, em sussurros, enquanto o embalava em uma dança lenta. Cheguei a pensar em uma mãe com um bebê no colo. Camus o acompanhou, resmungando um "pensei que tivesse esquecido...".

A voz de Shaka era baixa, porém afinada, e, de certo modo, até eu gostei de ouvi-lo cantar, mas não admitiria nem sobre tortura! A música indiana no fundo misturada às palavras em francês dava um ar estranho ao momento, e o vento soprava ruidosamente entre as folhas de árvores próximas.

Foi aí que eu me perguntei: por que cargas d'água estava tocando música indiana no templo de aquário? Algo estranho, algo muito estranho... mas ignorei no instante em que ouvi a voz de Camus continuar um refrão que Virgem esquecera.

Minha raiva se dissipou momentaneamente, apesar de eu ter certeza de que, quando saísse dali, ela voltaria com força total.

Shaka riu de leve, murmurando desculpas, e então prosseguiram, formando um dueto descontínuo e risonho.

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour_

_**Suave e gentilmente, a noite estende seu esplendor**_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_**Pegue e sinta isto, trêmula e suavemente**_

_Hearing is believing music is deceiving_

_**Ouvir é acreditar, a música é enganadora**_

_Hard as lightning, soft as candle light_

_**Forte como um trovão, suave como a chama de uma vela**_

_Dare you trust the music of the night…_

_**Atreva-se a acreditar na música da noite**_

Oh, Deus... seria certo que eu dissesse que fugi correndo, trêmulo por encontrar abrigo entre as paredes seguras do templo de Escorpião? Ante àquela visão, minhas defesas ruíram, e toda a revolta infundada e a raiva que eu tão infantilmente ostentava me fugiram, deixando-me sem as tão potentes armas das quais eu dispunha. Não sei como não tropecei no meio das escadarias enquanto descia desabalado até a minha casa. Não sei como consegui não cair no choro no meio do caminho. Para ser sincero, não sei como consegui encontrar o caminho para a minha própria casa, tamanha a dor que havia em meu peito.

Mas, enfim, encontrei-a, e ela nunca me pareceu tão vazia.

**II. Capítulo um – Travesseiros e Lágrimas**

Ah, as lágrimas que eu derramei. Minha pose de cavaleiro se desvaneceu por completo, e tudo o que sobrou foi uma menininha agarrada aos travesseiros chorando copiosamente. Por Zeus, eu juro que nunca chorei tanto em toda a minha vida... minha garganta ardia com o volume dos meus soluços, eu sentia minha cabeça doer miseravelmente a cada nova lágrima que escorria pelo meu rosto – e até o menor ruído parecia fazer um barulho parecido com o de um Gongo – e, maldito seja Camus, a cada soluço vinha o seu nome...

Como eu podia ser tão idiota a ponto de não perceber que _eu_ não o fazia feliz? Que _eu_ era desprovido de tal capacidade?

Minha obsessão por ele? Inútil. Infundada. _Dispensável_.

E minha paixão? Aquele amor ardente que eu tão fartamente ostentava?

Fui tolo o bastante para não perceber que tudo era basicamente composto pela minha obsessão... pobre de mim.

Se eu o amava? Não sei, não sei... sinceramente, a este ponto eu chegava a pensar que fosse tudo fruto de uma fantasia minha. Fantasia que fazia meu coração acelerar, fantasia que me levava aos braços dele a cada suspiro, fantasia que doía como se eu nunca antes tivesse sentido dor alguma.

Talvez eu nunca tivesse sequer desconfiado que a maior parte deste amor – desta fantasia – fosse dor obsessiva. Desejo de posse. Clamor de prazeres.

_Se eu o amava?_ E lá se pode chamar isto de amor? Deus, meu peito dói tanto que eu sinto que está internamente revestido por pregos, que me rasgam enquanto eu procuro respirar, que me matam enquanto eu tento viver... sinto-me afogando em meus gemidos, em minhas súplicas que ninguém ouvirá, em minhas preces dirigidas e um Deus no qual eu não acredito. Não mais.

Meu próprio cosmos dispersava minha tristeza em ondas firmes e potentes. Talvez um pedido de socorro inconsciente, talvez eu ainda tivesse esperanças que Camus me socorresse ali, que me livrasse da minha mágoa.

Mágoa? Não, não havia mágoa. Não _poderia_ haver mágoa. Camus não havia me magoado! Ele estava certo, droga! Eu não tinha, de fato, nenhum motivo para me magoar.

Ninguém poderia culpá-lo por procurar Shaka atrás de uma coisa que eu não lhe oferecia: _compreensão_. E, sim, apesar de ir diretamente contra o meu orgulho admitir, eu entendia perfeitamente que aquela cena que eu presenciara anteriormente não passava de um carinho excessivo, provavelmente fruto de uma amizade de longa data, que eu, em meu abstrato universo onde tudo gira ao redor do meu lindo e bronzeado umbigo, entendera de forma errada.

Amizade esta que seria dispensável se eu fosse o bastante para Camus. Se eu fosse suficientemente capaz para fazê-lo feliz. Se eu não fosse "um tipo como o Miro". E como era o meu tipo? Obsessivo, fantasiosamente apaixonado, desajeitado, relaxado, excessivamente mal-educado, preguiçoso... e, agora, um chorão! Logo eu, que nunca chorei por ninguém. Nunca antes de Camus... normalmente era eu a fazer as pessoas chorarem...

Oh, cruzes! Estava ficando velho demais para estas coisas...

Meu coração estava velho demais para sustentar esses sentimentos, e doía. E a dor era demais para que ele suportasse... ah, meu velho coração. Amigo fiel. Ele estava certo, era sincero, e amava o Camus. O que o traía era a minha mente...

Minha mente doentia e compulsiva. Minha mente que se revirava e distorcia tudo... até o amor que meu coração declarava tão impudicamente a Camus era distorcido por ela.

Oh, não me olhe assim! Aposto que deve estar pensando que lá vou eu atrás de minhas próprias justificativas, quando não há nenhuma, quando é tudo culpa minha. Mas, querido amigo, eu admito. A culpa decaía em sua totalidade sobre os meus ombros.

Sobre o criado-mudo ainda descansava a nossa foto, envolta em um porta-retratos de madeira escura, que ele escolhera e que, na época, eu detestara, mas hoje achava perfeito. A foto em tons claros, a madeira escura, os rostos alegres. Naquela imagem sua expressão não estava tão cansada quanto hoje em dia, nem seu olhar estava tão dolorido.

A foto fora tirada há dois anos atrás, em uma daquelas cabines de fotos instantâneas de parques de diversão. Eu o forçara a ampliar a foto para que eu a guardasse. Ele se recusou terminantemente, e acabou por me roubar a foto. Eu fiquei chateado, mas ele apenas a roubou para me fazer uma surpresa. Deu-me a foto naquele porta-retratos em um dia dos namorados...

Foi um dia feliz, eu acho. Mas foi há dois anos, e a realidade que eu via diante de mim agora já não era nada feliz. E aquela foto só servia para me criar uma sensação abstrata de saudosismo dispensável, que só servia para me fazer sentir mais claramente como a situação atual era triste.

Em minha mente eu ainda ouvia o refrão da canção que os dois cantarolavam, eu ainda conseguia ouvir a melodia suave da música indiana ao fundo. Eu praticamente conseguia sentir o conforto de Camus ao descansar despreocupadamente seu queixo sobre o ombro do virginiano, recebendo aquele carinho casto e suas palavras relaxantes – coisa que nem em mil anos ele conseguiria fazer ao meu lado.

Claro, pois eu, como todo o bom ninfomaníaco, não consigo simplesmente aproveitar a presença de Camus ao meu lado sem prensá-lo contra alguma coisa ou sem tentar excitá-lo de todas as formas que eu conheço – que não são poucas, veja bem. E não era capaz de enxergar que, às vezes, aquela castidade era necessária... meu corpo ansiava pelo dele, e qual mórbido e inesgotável desejo eu nutria por aquele francês!

Silêncio, então, era uma coisa que não existia quando eu estava perto dele. Frequentemente ele gritava – o que era admirável frente à sua personalidade contida – implorando que eu me calasse, implorando por silêncio. Aquele silêncio que eu vira entre ele e Shaka – aquele silêncio belíssimo, palpável, entre carícias tímidas e suspiros delicados. Aquele silêncio relaxado, afetuoso, quase extremoso, com um tom doce e suave de reverência e admiração entre eles, ao mesmo tempo em que um oferecia amparo e o outro recebia, obviamente aliviado, seus gestos gentis.

Esses momentos eram necessários a Camus, e _eu_ era incapaz de oferecê-los. Oh, não me entenda mal... eu era plenamente capaz de proporcionar-lhe alguns momentos semelhantes. Mas isto apenas depois de ele ter me feito enlouquecer vezes seguidas em um quarto abafado, entre o cheiro de suor e sexo. Então eu o abraçaria, beijaria delicadamente seu rosto suado e permaneceríamos em um silêncio confortável a mim... mas ele se poria a olhar para longe, e seu olhar me pareceria tão preocupado e triste que eu nunca poderia alcançá-lo. Obviamente, na época, eu não entenderia, mas hoje eu consigo ver o que aquele olhar significara: descontentamento.

Não era aquilo que ele queria. Não era o que ele _precisava_, tampouco o que o fazia feliz. E eu não entendera a tempo...

Fechei os olhos, temendo que mais lágrimas me atormentassem a cabeça, já muito dolorida, e assustado com o que eu pudesse ver ao meu redor. Assustado que eu pudesse ver a verdade: estava sozinho, e ia perdê-lo.

Acho que, de olhos fechados, era mais seguro. O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente, não é? Mas veja a merda de coração extra-sensível que eu tenho... mesmo que eu nada visse, ele sabia, ele sabe e, mesmo sem ver, e se remói em agonia e remorso dentro de mim.

Eu poderia adormecer. Tentei fingir para mim mesmo que podia dormir, e acabei por conseguir, tão cansado que estava de me sacudir em pranto... mergulhei em sonhos horríveis, curtos e múltiplos, em que eu estendia meus braços e Camus se segurava mais firmemente a Shaka. E, em_ todos_ os pesadelos, a música ecoava, como uma faixa em um CD que se põe para repetir e se esquece. Você se incomoda com ela, mas não quer ir até lá desligá-la. Lá estavam os dois, Camus chorando e Shaka olhando para longe, os lábios levemente entreabertos, e a canção ecoando, sem que nenhum dos dois cantasse.

Oh, a música. A música... entre a música, eu sentia minhas lágrimas escorrerem e acordava assustado, apenas para voltar a adormecer, o corpo inteiro doendo e meu coração tenso dentro de mim.

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth_

_**Feche os deus olhos, pois seus olhos apenas lhe dirão a verdade**_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see_

_**E a verdade não é o que você deseja ver**_

_In the dark it is easy to pretend…_

_**Na escuridão é fácil fingir**_

_That the truth is what it aught to be…_

_**Que a verdade é o que ela deve ser**_

**III. Capítulo Dois – O Péssimo Ator**

Confinei-me em casa. Não dei as caras nas arenas de treinamento durante uns dois dias. Camus também não me procurou. Durante dois dias. E para este dramático e maníaco Escorpião dois dias são mais do que suficientes para se colocar em um estado deplorável.

Lá pelas duas da tarde do terceiro dia, eu ouvi os passos dele do lado de fora. Impossível não reconhecer, depois de tanto tempo juntos, os passos daquele que eu amava. Seus passos cuidadosos e lentos, porém firmes. O rosto de pele branca e macia espiando pelo aposento, deparando-se com a minha figura deitada preguiçosamente no sofá, vendo um filme horrível e comendo pipoca.

– Pensei que nunca fosse vir... – comentei, engatando o sorriso mais conquistador que consegui. Ele me encarou com uma leve surpresa, mas não comentou nada. Não me espantei em vê-lo surpreso. De fato, ele provavelmente estava esperando que eu estivesse completamente desolado – como na realidade eu estava, mas mantinha por dentro, aparentando disposição e bom-humor. Mas apenas porque _ele_ estava ali. Há cinco minutos atrás, antes de sentir seu cosmo se aproximando, seu estava assoando o nariz com o último lenço da caixa de lenços de papel descartáveis.

Mas vamos lá, Camus, ao nosso teatrinho. Apenas para verificar por quanto tempo mais posso fingir te fazer feliz. Aposto quinze minutos...

Ele não usava a armadura novamente. E sim um paletó escuro e demasiado social para o santuário, com um lenço mal atochado no bolso frontal. Não, eu _não_ perguntaria o porquê das vestimentas.

Ele respondeu ao meu sorriso com uma leve curvatura das sobrancelhas pontudas, ao que eu deveria presumir o sorriso que nunca foi dado. Tudo bem, eu agüento.

– E eu pensei que fosse vir antes. Porque esteve se escondendo de mim, Miro? – perguntou ele, com seus olhos levemente entristecidos. Eu sorri novamente, descansando a bacia de pipocas e pausando o filme.

– Não escondi-me, Camus.

Ele riu com um cinismo pouco característico. Quer dizer, obviamente característico, mas que não era usado comigo.

– Você é um péssimo ator, _mon ange_... – desdenhou ele, lançando-me um olhar que ficava entre cômico e frio. Mas aquela última expressão... mon ange. Meu anjo... ela veio carregada de carinho.

– Por que diz isto, Camus? – perguntei, sentindo no estômago aquele frio maldito que só ele me fazia sentir, sentido em meus sentidos aquela ânsia e apreensão que só conhecia com ele. Ele riu mais uma vez, carregando as palavras de certeza:

– Em primeiro lugar, não se diz "não escondi-me", e sim "não me escondi", e você só comete um erro tão bizarro de gramática se está muito distraído. Quando está mentindo ou fingindo, por acaso... – ele ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas pontudas, inclinando-se para frente em um galanteio tipicamente francês... – E eu te conheço muito bem, seu grego maldito. Faltar ao treinamento para assistir um filme western? Antes fosse um pornô ou um daqueles dramalhões que você adora... pensei que chegaria aqui e o encontraria dormindo!

Prendi a respiração. Como podia saber tanto sobre mim? Cocei os olhos, que ainda ardiam dos dias anteriores.

– E você esteve chorando, _Mirro(6)_... – murmurou ele, com o sotaque tão carregado que eu cheguei a me assustar. Sei que provavelmente terei de matar o leitor depois de admitir isto tão abertamente, mas eu me derretia obscenamente por aquele sotaque... e quando ele o usava no meu nome! Por Deus, nem todos os gracejos da terra sussurradas ao pé do meu ouvido teriam o mesmo efeito...

– Como sabe, _Cã_? – murmurei, tentando soar irônico, lembrando-me de como Shaka o chamara. Ele pareceu alarmado, mas não disse nada a respeito.

– Há poucas coisas que desconheço em você, _chèrri_...

– Também pensava assim... – resmunguei para mim mesmo.

– Porque andou chorando, _Mirro_? – perguntou ele, ignorando o meu comentário. – Eu o fiz chorar, _mon petit_?

Céus, ele não podia ter escolhido outra coisa para me chamar? _Mon petit_, **não**! Não novamente... as lágrimas que eram apenas memórias ameaçavam voltar.

– Porque pensava realmente haver poucas coisas que desconhecesse em você, Camus... – oh, tão pouco para explodir. Eu estava magoado, estava machucado... não via outro modo melhor para extravasar do que explodindo. Explodindo meus sentimentos, explodindo em minha mágoa, nos braços dele.

Tudo o que eu queria era chorar e poder senti-lo me abraçando. Mas eu estava ali, sentado no sofá, e Camus ainda me encarava aparvalhado do outro lado da sala.

– Você _não_ vai começar outra discussão! – nenhum ponto de interrogação aqui. Ele estava me avisando para não fazer uma cena, provavelmente.

– Não vou, Camus. Vou deixá-lo.

Silêncio. Oh, nobre silêncio, reine absoluto até onde for possível.

Silêncio de dor, silêncio de mágoa, silêncio de desespero e conclusão. Vou deixá-lo... preciso deixá-lo. Se não o fizer, talvez nunca tenha coragem, e continue a nos enredar nesta teia teatral de fingimento. Para que fingir que o faço feliz? Diga-me! Para que amá-lo apaixonadamente se minha paixão não é necessária? Se minha paixão é superável?

Entendo que a entrega dele, o simples fato de termo-nos envolvido, já devia ser prova o bastante do quanto aquele aquariano seria capaz de entregar a mim. O amor que eu peço dele é algo impensável, algo que supera em muito até o meu próprio sentimento. Porque eu quero que ele sinta por mim algo parecido com o que eu sinto por ele, quero que ele sinta este fogo que queima tão lento, tão doce e tão dolorosamente... mas não quero que ele abra mão de seu próprio sentimento. Então que quero a ambos, eu quero tudo, quero o que é Camus e o que não é, para sermos completos.

Quero a Camus, e quero ter de volta um pouco do eu que eu entrego a ele quando digo que o amo. Aquela parte humana dele que eu descubro. Aquela parte que só pertence a mim. Eu quero a parte minha que eu entrego a ele, em retorno. Quero o meu amor e o amor dele, para mim, os dois, independente do que ele queira. Tudo para mim, tudo meu...

E juro que este amor um dia ainda há de sugar a mim e a ele. A matar-nos – a nós dois.

E, assim sendo, devo libertá-lo das cruéis garras do escorpião.

Ele ainda me olhar embasbacado, e eu nada digo, apesar deste mar de sentimentos rugir em mim. Permaneço em silêncio, esperando desesperadamente que ele pesque tudo o que eu sinto em meu olhar. Esperando desesperadamente que ele compreenda que eu sofro... espero seu abraço. Preciso.

Juro, se ele for embora... se ele for... ah, malditas lágrimas, fiquem dentro dos meus olhos! Não consigo mais contê-las. Elas escorrem pelas costas das minhas mãos enquanto eu as seco, enquanto eu tento escondê-las.

Ele parece estar pensando realmente em ir embora... não, Camus. Matar-me-á, não vê? Não dizia me amar? Mas... oh, raios! Eu mesmo lhe disse para ir embora, disse que iria deixá-lo... e devia, mesmo. _Devia_.

Mas desde quando isso quer dizer que eu o faria?

Minha paixão, meu desejo... tudo berrava dentro de mim. Meu coração acelerado, apavorado. Oh, lágrimas, por que não ficam onde deviam? Não vêem que estão apenas tornando esta cena mais ridícula? Não venham com tanta força, contenham-se!

Não quero que ele me veja chorando, mas elas simplesmente não param!

Venha, Camus, conforte-me! Não vê que preciso de ti, e apenas de ti? Pode ser que você precise de Shaka ou de qualquer outro, mas eu só preciso de você!

Mais lágrimas – algumas delas de raiva, ao lembrar-me do loiro desgraçado.

Aquele maldito, aproveitando-se do meu frágil francês, naquele momento em que eu deveria estar ao lado dele... mas eu estava? Não! Então, pare de se queixar, seu escorpião chorão!

Deveria parar de me queixar, de fato... sei que estou errado. Então por que inferno doía tanto? Aquela dor maquinalmente se tornando raiva, revolta, borbulhando, levando embora toda a noção de perigo e mágoa que eu tinha anteriormente.

– _Mirro_? O que houve? – sua voz estava assustada, receosa. Ergui meus olhos lentamente, e o vi se aproximando em passos inseguros de onde eu estava. Encolhi-me mecanicamente, sentindo-me feroz e irritado.

Seus olhos me diziam apenas uma coisa: tenho medo de perdê-lo. Oh, faça isto mesmo, Camus. Derreta este pequeno escorpião que você deveria transformar em um esquife de gelo! Faça exatamente isto que está fazendo, abrace e proteja este escorpião venenoso, que deseja com todas as forças injetar seu veneno em suas veias, infectar seu corpo, envolver seu coração com sua peçonha cruel e torturante. Oh, Camus, exatamente assim... afague os cabelos desgrenhados de seu jovem amante, conforte-o, faça seu coração querer saltar boca afora.

Ah, eu sinto... seus dedos trêmulos, sua carícia suave... meu coração desabalado no meu peito, partindo-me em dois – metade dele, metade minha. Meus olhos se fecham, e eu apenas me concentro em sentir... senti-lo perto de mim. Talvez pela última vez...

O dia estava claro, mas podia muito bem ser meia-noite e estar chovendo e não faria a menor diferença! Seus dedos em mim, seu hálito, sua voz me embalando, ondulando em meus ouvidos...

Oh, Camus, Camus... exatamente assim, deixe seu rosto a milímetros do meu, segure meus ombros em seus braços, deite-me em seu colo, afague-me, nine-me... deixe seus lábios ao alcance dos meus. Deixe suas curvas de veludo ao alcance das presas insaciáveis desta criatura tóxica e maldita.

– Nunca mais diga uma idiotice deste tamanho, Mirro... eu jamais permitiria que me abandonasse. _Je t'aime, ton estupide! Je ne peux pas vivre sans tu!(7) _– francês desgraçado, idioma maldito. Por que tem que me derreter de modo tão irreversível? Por que me torturar? Já não estou mal o bastante? Seus lábios ondulando, aquele "peux" bicudo, seus lábios se alongando e se aproximando dos meus. Depois do "pas": sua boca se abrindo, formando um "a" aberto, sonoro, dramático. "Vivre sans tu" vira um "vivrrrressentí". Uma música suave e magnífica para os meus ouvidos...

A música, a música... sua voz é a minha música. Seus braços, seu carinho; meu ninho... sinto seu amor pulsando em mim, sua voz me acariciando, suas palavras doces. Minha respiração incontrolável, minhas lágrimas ardidas e salgadas...

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_**Suave e Primorosamente a música lhe acariciará**_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_**Ouça-a. Sinta-a. Secretamente lhe possuir.**_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_**Abra sua mente, deixe as suas fantasias se libertarem**_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_**Nesta escuridão contra a qual você sabe que não pode lutar…**_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

_**A escuridão da música da noite.**_

Camus estava sentado ao meu lado, com os braços ao meu redor, segurando-me contra seu colo, abraçando-me, enquanto eu me prendia a ele desesperadamente. Meus soluços estavam tão mais altos do que estavam quando estava sozinho. Lembro-me de tê-lo abraçado, lembro-me de ter gemido, de ter gritado, chamado seu nome, tudo em uma alucinação absurda. Mais tarde eu nem saberia distinguir o que eu disse do que eu não disse.

Meus sentimentos estavam tão confusos... não havia nenhuma idéia clara em mim, apenas a necessidade de tê-lo comigo. Ali, secando-me as lágrimas, acariciando-me os ombros. Tudo o que eu podia vislumbrar era um borrão vermelho sendo erguido e passado delicadamente pelo meu rosto e intervalos curtos. Pano suave, sedoso – supus que fosse aquele lenço de bolso que eu vira anteriormente.

– Camus... por Deus, Camus. – eu gemia, sentindo o pano me tocando a face. Tentei pegá-lo, mas ele escorregou entre meus dedos e parou fora do meu alcance. Virei o rosto completamente para Camus, erguendo-me levemente. – Por que não vai procurar alguém que lhe faça feliz? Por que vem comigo? Por que, Camus? Eu não o faço feliz, sei disto! Por que, Camus?

Ele me olhou, mais uma vez aparvalhado, mas apenas sacudiu a cabeça, murmurando um "conversaremos com calma, mais tarde...". Prendi seu paletó entre meus dedos, estremecendo novamente, e voltei e enfiar meu rosto choroso contra seu peito. Não entendia, não conseguia entender... e, ao mesmo tempo, não queria entender coisa alguma.

Eu sabia que estava ali contra o seu peito, assustado, abobalhado, inseguro e temeroso, do mesmo modo que ele estivera contra o peito de Shaka! Exatamente do mesmo modo, tirando o fato que eu era muito mais escandaloso em minhas crises de choro...

– Isto é exatamente igual, Camus... – chorei novamente, segurando com mais firmeza seu paletó entre os meus dedos. – Não posso culpá-lo por precisar de alguém, assim como eu preciso de você... não posso culpá-lo por procurar alguém, por precisar de apoio... – oh, sim, leitor, tenho plena consciência de que o olhar que Camus devia estar me lançando provavelmente era de alguém que não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, mas eu prossegui em meu monólogo. Eu sabia que mais tarde aconteceria algo, e ele compreenderia tudo, desde a primeira palavra... – E sei que é minha culpa, pois eu não lhe dou apoio algum, eu não sei suas dores, eu não o ajudo a se curar de suas cicatrizes... não o culpo de modo algum por... precisar e... buscar isso.

Lágrimas param? Ótimo. Hora de atuar? Talvez.

Ergui os olhos lentamente, _doloridamente_... mas... que tipo de olhar era aquele que ele mantinha? Ele parecia confuso, desnorteado e... magoado? Talvez minhas palavras tivessem mais verdade, afinal...

Foi então que ele me abraçou. Assim, do nada mesmo. Parecia entristecido, mas apenas me abraçou. Senti suas mãos tremerem de leve às minhas costas. Seus braços estavam quentes e confortáveis. Retesei-me imediatamente.

Não era _digno_ daquele abraço... tamanha dor ante àquela conclusão. Mas não me esquivei. Permaneci em seus braços. Enquanto ele me quisesse, eu permaneceria ali. Tinha medo que ele se afastasse. Temia. E _como_ temia, temia como nunca temera em nenhum das batalhas em que lutei... temia como nunca temeria nem ante à Athena. Temia que ele se afastasse.

– Camus... por favor, não me deixe... Por favor? Sei que é egoísta... – murmurei, inseguro. Ele apenas me apertou mais. – Por favor...

– Cale a boca... – gemeu ele, estremecendo por inteiro. Tremi junto a ele.

Como se fosse a primeira vez que nos abraçávamos. Seu rosto saiu de cima do meu ombro e ele me fitou, hesitante. Fui eu quem deu o primeiro passo, colando meus lábios aos dele. Novamente, como na primeira vez, nossos corações acelerando gostosamente, um beijo gentil e sem nenhuma intenção por trás – _exatamente_ como na primeira vez. Acreditem se quiserem, meus estimados leitores, mas, quando consegui beijá-lo pela primeira vez, _há mil e duzentos anos atrás_, eu não tinha nenhuma segunda intenção, e nem imaginava que, algum dia, poderíamos _compartilhar um amor, uma vida(8)_.

Minha mão instintivamente procurou a dele em meio ao beijo, envolvendo seus dedos, sentindo a pele macia e gelada, enquanto nossos lábios se tornavam quentes e úmidos pelo beijo que trocávamos. Senti-o segurando minha mão com mais firmeza, ofegando de leve entre meus lábios.

Mas havia algo ali diferente do nosso primeiro beijo. Um sabor primaveril e doce, parecido com canela.

– _Mirro_... – murmurou ele, suspirando. Entendendo o gesto, desencaixei-me de seus lábios, dando uma última lambida em seu lábio inferior e me sentindo imediatamente arrependido de tê-los abandonado por dois dias inteiros. Olhei-o nos olhos, procurando neles um vestígio de sua entrega, e encontrando-os levemente enevoados. Provavelmente exatamente com os meus, de paixão. Meu coração se apertou no peito, e eu perguntei, ainda indeciso se era a pergunta certa:

– Camus, que gosto era aquele? – Talvez ele pensasse que eu o estava interrogando novamente, esperando a oportunidade para ter um acesso de ciúmes. Mas não era isto. Minha pergunta era genuinamente inocente. Eu só queria saber do que era aquele sabor, já que aquele não era o gosto da boca dele.

– Canela e camomila... – respondeu ele, depois de me olhar com certa desconfiança. – Shaka me fez um chá hoje, antes de eu vir para cá...

Oh, certo. _Chá_. A deliciosa sensação que eu tinha antes se desvaneceu, sendo prontamente substituída pelo meu ciúme. O que me garantia que aquele era apenas o sabor do chá de Shaka, e não o sabor do próprio Shaka? Aquele _indiano_ tomava tantos quilos de temperos _indianos_ que já deveria estar impregnado de pimentas e... sei lá que tipo de temperos doidos esses indianos usam!

Fiz um esforço tremendo para não deixar transparecer em meu rosto o meu descontentamento, e passei a encarar nossas mãos dadas. Nem havia reparado que o lenço vermelho ainda estava na mão de Camus. Percebi, com um sorriso, que ele estava completamente ensopado de lágrimas, tornando magenta o rubro intenso do tecido – _Miro, a fonte inesgotável de lágrimas_.

Mesmo após tanto tempo, mesmo após as brigas, o encaixe das nossas mãos ainda era perfeito, nossos dedos ainda se enlaçavam e... oh, a sensação da frieza da sua mão se dissipando no calor da minha me transmitia um sentimento de perfeição e perplexidade indescritível. Seus dedos finos e delicados entre os meus, tremendo de leve. Minha mão morena e descuidada envolvendo a sua delicadamente, como se a protegesse.

Aquilo era mais do que eu merecia. De um jeito ou de outro, parecia que eu devia cuidar dele. Eram as minhas mãos que deviam envolver as dele e, mesmo que apenas eventualmente, isso era necessário. E eu me negava a fazê-lo. Pobre de mim, o antifilósofo, tal qual um anti-herói, mesmo só percebendo seu erro tarde demais, ainda era culpado.

Talvez as mãos de Shaka fossem, de fato, melhores que as minhas para ele. Shaka tinha mãos grandes, porém bonitas, de uma pele branca e levemente corada. Talvez elas fossem... sabe? Oh, Deus, estou me tornando obsessivo novamente...

Suspirei. E se fosse a mão de Shaka ali?

Camus apertou minha mão com mais firmeza, dirigindo-me um sorriso triste.

– _Petit_? – chamou ele, contendo seu sorriso e apertando minha mão novamente. – Tenho que ir agora... só passei para ver se estava bem...

– Oh! – senti-me imediatamente deprimido, mas rapidamente mudei minha expressão para não parecer desconcertado. – Tudo bem...

Ele me encarou com descrença.

– Você está precisando dormir, não está? – perguntou ele, me fitando como se visse algo engraçado. O estranho é que eu repentinamente percebi que não havia dormido nada, e me senti cansado.

– Eu... eu... nã-uuu... _uuahhh_! – não consegui reprimir um bocejo. Maldito sono que só vem quando está tudo bem. Recompus-me e refiz a frase: – Não estou com sono, não...

– E se eu te colocar na cama? – brincou ele. Meu coração se iluminou ao vê-lo sorrindo, mandando embora boa parte da minha melancolia. Mas mandar embora a melancolia só fez a insegurança e a suspeita se tornarem mais presentes.

– Não é necessário... – respondi rapidamente, tentando parecer seguro – Vá resolver suas coisas. Mais tarde eu passo na sua casa...

E ele foi, ainda sorrindo. Miro, Miro... talvez depois desta vez eu finalmente aprendesse a me controlar. Mas não era hora de me controlar. Ergui-me do sofá e saí atrás de Camus, disfarçando meu cosmos.

**IV. Capítulo Três – Velhas amizades...**

Primeira evidencia suspeita encontrada no caso de espionagem do detetive Sherlock Miro: Camus não subiu as escadarias rumo a aquário, e, sim, desceu-as. Certo, certo... eu sei que eu não tenho vocação para Sherlock, mas deixe-me me divertir, droga! A situação já está suficientemente deprimente!

A propósito, fazer-me de Sherlock não era nada divertido. Mas eu não podia reclamar, afinal, eu não havia perguntado aonde ele ia, ou que tipo de coisas ele tinha a fazer... tudo bem, Miro. Contenha-se, contenha-se. Tente manter a razão...

Tudo bem? Certo... vamos lá. Entramos em Libra. Libra veio, e Libra foi embora, ficando bem para trás.

Segui o caminho inteiro com a sensação de que estava percorrendo um caminho que não tinha volta. Sentia como se estivesse fazendo uma viagem para um mundo obscuro e sinistro. Ele ia uns cinco metros a minha frente, e eu me escondendo atrás de cada coluna ou moita que aparecia. Uma ou duas vezes ele pareceu ter notado um suspiro meu particularmente alto, mas, olhando por cima do ombro, constatou não ser nada.

Ele andava elegantemente, mas havia certo ar aflito em seus passos, certa tristeza no modo como sua cabeça pendia levemente e no modo como ele se inclinava, sem perder a elegância, esfregando as têmporas.

Virgem veio, mas Virgem não foi, não ficou bem para trás como Libra. Camus parou na porta da casa, como se se perguntando se realmente entraria. Então sua voz reboou pelas paredes.

– Aqui é Camus de Aquário, guardião da décima primeira casa. – e então, depois de pigarrear: – Shaka, Cavaleiro de Virgem, pronuncie-se.

E, lá no fundo, levemente risonha, veio a voz do outro cavaleiro, ecoando pelas paredes de mármore:

– Você é bem-vindo, Camus de Aquário... – e, agora acompanhada de passos: – Mas sua formalidade é dispensável.

– Está ocupado, Shaka?

– Não, Camus. De fato, pensava em você. – o sorriso pleno de Shaka me fez tremer, assim como as suas palavras excessivamente gentis e sinceras. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada demais. Apenas queria conversar com você...

– Que honra... – riu o outro, parando a cerca de dois metros de Camus. – e, diga-me, pretende conversar parado à minha porta? Por favor, entre, vamos lá para cima.

Nota número dois: nenhum olhar suspeito, nenhuma malícia na voz. Mas acho que aquela frase meio que fala por si própria, não? Sem necessitar de nenhum trejeito especifico. _Vamos lá para cima_... para _onde,_ exatamente, lá em cima? Camus hesitou um pouco, mas acabou entrando em Virgem, sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, seguindo os passos leves de seu guardião.

E eu ali, escondido atrás de uma árvore ressequida, senti-me meio... _indeciso... _ entre ficar ali fora e entrar em Virgem. Bem, entrar em aquário com Camus mal-humorado era uma coisa. Ele é meu namorado, oras! Mas Shaka... veja bem, ele... vamos falar português, okay? Ele tinha fama de psicótico, só de abrir os olhos podia matar um, e estava com o _meu_ Camus! Quer dilema maior que este? Meus sentidos ou meu namorado?

Mas... que se dane... era o _meu_ Camus! Antes morrer do que deixar que ele vá até aquele... aquele... ah, deixa pra lá, estou nervoso demais para perder tempo xingando o Shaka...

Saindo de trás da minha árvore, fui me esgueirando pelo templo de Virgem, tomando o cuidado de camuflar meu cosmo. Eles andaram por entre as pilastras, passaram por salas, subiram escadas e desceram rampas, até entrarem em um aposento parecido com uma sala de estudos. Camus com as mãos às costas, Shaka segurando um pedaço da túnica para que esta não fizesse o favor de limpar o chão do templo. E eu fiquei pasmo, obviamente. Esperava que Camus fosse levado a um quarto, ou algo do tipo – Loucas Alucinações de um Ciumento, Parte Um. Havia umas 15 estantes entupidas de livros de todos os tamanhos, cores e épocas. Imediatamente percebi de onde Camus tirava tantos livros para ler, sendo que não havia quase nenhum em sua casa.

_Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world_

_**Feche os olhos e comece uma viagem a um estranho mundo novo**_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_

_**Abandone todas as concepções do mundo que conheceu antes**_

_Close your eyes and let music set you free_

_**Feche os olhos e deixe a música libertar-te**_

_Only there can you now belong to me_

_**Apenas assim poderá pertencer a mim…**_

– Ele estava agindo de modo estranho hoje... – eu ouvi a voz de Camus resmungar, em algum ponto detrás de uma estante. A conversa já parecia ter começado um pouco antes de eu chegar à sala. Escondi-me entre as dobras de uma cortina atrás de uma poltrona, temendo ser notado, mas os dois pareciam bem absortos em alguma coisa, o que dispensava minha preocupação. – Desculpe procurá-lo tão insistentemente, Shaka, mas ando precisando de seus conselhos...

Agarrei a cortina entre os dedos, perguntando-me se deveria puxá-la para o lado para ver o que estavam fazendo. Eu só podia observá-los vagamente através do pano vermelho, o que conferia à cena uma aparência levemente raivosa.

– Não faz mal, Camus. Sei que este é, provavelmente, um momento crucial. – ouvi um som abafado, como se algo fosse apoiado contra a madeira. Imaginei que fosse um livro. Shaka voltou a ter um tom mais brincalhão: – Acredite, eu compreendo _melhor do que imagina_... – e fez uma pausa, continuando em seguida: – Mas não estamos aqui para falar dos meus problemas com o Mu, não é?

– Oh, Shaka... – reclamou Camus, entrando em meu campo de visão, apoiado em uma poltrona do outro lado da sala. – Sinto-me um egoísta, falando dos meus problemas quando você tem os seus próprios...

Shaka fez um meneio com a mão, agitando-a, como se indicasse que aquilo não era necessário.

– Ele ficava repetindo que não era bom para mim, que seu apoio não me era suficiente... – começou Camus, e prosseguiu contando, em fragmentos, o que eu lhe dissera, e a cena que eu fizera, em detalhes, sem distorcer nada, apenas cortando as partes mais confusas.

Por fim, Aquário suspirou, parecendo ainda mais confuso do que antes de contar sua história. Shaka fitou-o, deu alguns passos em sua direção – e eu prendendo o fôlego – apoiando as mãos em seus ombros e mirando-o com seriedade para, logo em seguida, explodir em uma sonora gargalhada.

– Por todo o estoque de vestidos brancos de Saori! Camus?! – exclamou, secando as lágrimas dos olhos e se afastando dramaticamente. – E depois eu ainda chamo o Miro de estúpido... francamente!

Camus se recompôs da postura anteriormente abatida, parecendo ofendido.

– Seja claro, Shaka. Não estou com humor para provocações...

– Desculpe... – disse Shaka, sem parecer se sentir culpado. – É que é meio óbvio, sabe? Seu namorado provavelmente sabe que você anda vindo pedir socorro a mim, e é só isso. Simplesmente... – ele deu de ombros, dirigindo-se a uma fruteira próxima, escolhendo uma fruta entre as tropicais.

Camus ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso. E então fez cara de quem estava entendendo, para em seguida adquirir uma expressão de absoluta confusão.

– Perdão, Shaka... – disse, rindo. – Mas acho que preciso que você seja mais claro que isto...

– Bem, é elementar, meu caro Camus... – debochou Shaka, enfiando uma banana na boca.

A partir daí, não consegui registrar muita coisa. Shaka falou qualquer coisa sobre eu ser ciumento e não gostar de dividir Camus, e o francês riu. Em seguida se fitaram e Shaka, resmungando qualquer coisa em voz muito baixa, que eu não pude ouvir, deu três largas passadas em direção a Camus, que agora sorria absolutamente radiante. Parecia ter visto um passarinho verde, e em seguida se tornou indolente.

Eu, que já estava desconfiado da atitude dos dois, congelei no ato! O loiro, num daqueles movimentos que atores profissionais ensaiam durante três meses, enlaçou a cintura de Camus, prendendo-a com firmeza contra a sua, enquanto se debruçava sobre ele, forçando-o a inclinar-se para trás. Não vi absolutamente _nada_ na expressão de Camus – ele permanecia impassível, sem demonstrar sequer saber que estava ali. Encarava Shaka, as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, os olhos vazios de expressão.

Segurei com firmeza um pedaço da cortina, fazendo o pano se agitar de leve. Mordendo o lábio inferior, aguardei algo que me tirasse mais um dedinho do sério – _Oh, aquele loiro ia apanhar..._

Shaka moveu a mão desocupada e pôs-se a acariciar a mão de Camus, subindo pelo pulso fino e parando na barra da manga do paletó, para então descer novamente, segurando a mão de Camus e apertando-a firmemente. E Camus – _outro que deve esperar pela minha ira!_ – apenas ficava ali, pendendo nos braços de Virgem, olhando abobado para os olhos fechados do outro.

Se o maldito indiano não estivesse de olhos fechados, eu podia até pensar em acusá-lo de hipnotismo, e livrar Camus da culpa – Miro, o Tolo –, mas aquele desgraçado ficava de olhos fechados, então não havia desculpa para a atitude de Camus! Ah, que raiva, que raiva... que ódio, que ódio! Francês maldito, loiro desgraçado... na minha frente!! Ali, _embaixo do meu nariz!!!_

Bufando de raiva, apurei os olhos, apenas pela sede de ver até onde iriam – até onde a ousadia de Camus persistia.

A mão de Shaka se desvencilhou dos dedos de Camus e subiu pelos ombros, acariciando-lhe o rosto, tocando-lhe o pescoço, brincando entre os lábios, adentrando entre os cabelos e pressionando-lhe a nuca, puxando-o para perto, sem soltar a cintura dele nem por um instante. Bufei em indignação ao ver Camus fechar os olhos docemente e – _Zeus!_ – contorcer-se, completamente arrepiado.

Shaka continuou a puxá-lo para perto, ensaiando uma série de floreios incrivelmente sedutores, como se soubesse que eu estava ali e quisesse me provocar, e não a Camus – este, por incrível que pareça, continuava ali, sem esboçar nenhuma reação a não ser arrepiar-se pelos dedos de Shaka em sua nuca.

Onde estava Mu numa hora dessas? Logo ele que vivia se enfiando em Virgem... por que o carneirinho não aparecia agora, ele que estava sempre em algum lugar próximo quando se pensava nele?

Como novo choque, observei Shaka ir encaixando seus lábios suavemente nos de Camus, sem, no entanto, parecer estar beijando-o. Eu podia ver os lábios de um acomodados entre os do outro, mas não havia nenhum movimento. Os narizes se roçavam, se postavam um ao lado do outro, os rostos se encaixando, os lábios se comprimindo, como se esperassem permissão, como se aguardassem que algo acontecesse. Passaram-se tortuosos segundos assim até que ambos parecessem estar cansados de esperar, e Shaka iniciou um beijo lento e carinhoso, entreabrindo os lábios e tragando o lábio inferior de Camus por entre os seus, sugando-o com cuidado.

Camus suspirou, então, entreabrindo os lábios e retribuindo timidamente o beijo – e esta, meus caros, foi, enfim, foi a gota d'água. Creio ter-me tornado mais tolerante com o passar o tempo... onde já se viu? Alguns anos antes, se alguém _olhasse_ para Camus, tal pessoa teria a minha agulha escarlate enfiada até a nuca! Imagine se eu esperaria até que a tal pessoa o beijasse!

Naquele momento toda a minha tolerância foi pelo ares. Eu estava, como diria Aldebaran, virado do diabo. Não vi absolutamente nada em minha frente, e devo ter até arrancado a cortina de Shaka com um movimento brusco ao avançar através dela, não tenho certeza. Avancei a passos ruidosos para eles e, antes que os dois se dessem conta do que estava acontecendo, eu já havia desferido um soco contra Shaka, afastando-o de Camus.

Shaka se afastou, e Camus continuou parado como um perfeito cavalheiro, mãos às costas, apenas observando a minha cena vergonhosa. Pulei em cima do outro cavaleiro – ou devo ter pulado. Minha consciência já não estava muito clara, tudo o que eu queria fazer era atingi-lo.

Não me lembro o que aconteceu então. Minhas lembranças ficaram um pouco confusas depois da parte em que eu pulei em cima do loiro. O pulo foi a última coisa que eu me lembro de ter percebido antes daquele desgraçado abrir os olhos.

Lá estávamos nós dois, engalfinhados no chão, eu tentando puxar os cabelos de Shaka e apertando seu pescoço, e ele ostentando aquele ar pacífico. Então eu olhei para seu rosto e percebi seus olhos abertos. Tarde demais – Camus soltou uma exclamação surpresa, mas Shaka logo fechou os olhos.

Em um instante eu estava em cima de Shaka, e no outro era afastado para longe como um peso morto, enquanto Virgem massageava o lado direito do rosto, onde fora atingido. Eu só percebi o movimento pela visão, já que eu não conseguia sentir absolutamente nada. Tive medo de sufocar – eu não conseguia sentir nem minha respiração.

– Não se preocupe, Camus. Foi só o tato. Ele estará "normal" em uns quinze minutos... – ouvi um resmungo no tom de voz inexpressivo de Camus sinalizando entendimento. – Nossa, pensei que ele fosse mais estourado... não acredito que eu tive que te beijar para ele reagir... por Buda, o Mu vai me matar... – reclamou ele. Camus riu.

– Depois eu converso com ele, se quiser...

– Tudo bem, nós nos entendemos com facilidade... – riu Shaka. Eu permanecia ali no chão, finalmente percebendo o tamanho do papel de bobo que eu fizera. Um plano! Um estúpido e maldito plano! Estava espumando de raiva – ou estaria, se conseguisse sentir minha boca.

Ouvi os passos leves de Camus se aproximando de mim, e então um sussurro:

– Chèrri... você é um péssimo espião, sabia? Devia aprender a não ficar bufando quando estiver observando as pessoas em segredo... – comentou ele. Percebi que era virado de barriga para cima, apesar de não sentir nada. Ele me observava contando o riso. – Não sei como pude me sentir inseguro com você, sabia? Sinto-me meio... culpado.

– Eu lhe disse que ele te amavaaaaa... – cantarolou Shaka, rindo. – Converse com ele quando o tato dele voltar, ou tudo o que vão conseguir vai ser um monólogo. Eu vou até Áries, antes que Mu venha até aqui dizendo que os chifres dele estão latejando...

– Francamente, Shaka. Você tem sorte de não fazer esse tipo de comentários aos quatro ventos, ou sua fama de santo iria pelos ares... – riu Camus.

Quis pontuar aquele comentário com meu sarcasmo, mas tudo o que saiu da minha boca foi um grunhido.

– Bom, seu tato está voltando... eu vou lá ver meu carneirinho. Tentem não destruir mais nenhuma cortina...

Ah, então eu rasguei mesmo a cortina! Uma satisfação vingativa me temperou os sentidos.

Os passos de Shaka saíram da sala, e então eu percebi que estávamos apenas eu e Camus lá. Ele se aproximou novamente, e seu senti muito vagamente seus dedos sobre minha bochecha. Ainda estava meio dormente. Tentei, em vão, me esquivar dele.

– Cã-muh... – foi o que saiu da minha boca. Ele me olhou com um misto de comédia e pena.

Permanecemos ali até que meu tato se restabelecesse completamente. Ele resmungou qualquer coisa como "Vamos conversar em casa?". Apesar de não querer, eu o segui. Mas não queria conversar. Não com ele. Sentia-me tapeado.

**V. Capítulo Quatro – O inquisidor**

Ele me guiou pela mão. Passamos por Libra, e ele me levava pela mão. Eu sentia seus dedos finos entre os meus, me puxando de leve, mas não impondo um ritmo de marcha. Se eu fincasse os pés no chão, ele pararia. Passamos por Escorpião, a casa tão deserta quanto a de Libra. E então, passamos por Sagitário. As três casas sem nenhuma viva alma em nenhum lugar. Havia apenas o sussurro do vento na tarde que findava.

Sua mão não abandonou a minha em nenhum momento.

Podemos pular a casa de Capricórnio? O maníaco do Shura ameaçou atirar umas pedras em mim, porque... bem... deixa pra lá...

Quando chegamos a Aquário, Camus soltou minha mão. Suspirei, sabendo que aquele ar de falsa paz se esfacelaria entre os nossos dedos. Alguns raios preguiçosos de sol ainda nos alcançavam, fazendo tudo se tingir de salmão pálido entre as colunas claras do templo.

– Explique-se, Camus... – pedi. Não foi uma ordem, e nem soou grosseiro. Era um pedido – algo como um bálsamo para minhas dores recentes. Acho que o único motivo pelo qual eu ainda não havia voado no pescoço de Camus exigindo justificativas, rasgando-me por dentro por tê-lo visto beijar Shaka, era o fato que eu ainda não havia digerido a notícia. Ainda não havia percebido que aquilo fora real. E, sinceramente, era melhor assim...

Quanto mais anestesiado eu permanecesse, e por quanto mais tempo eu permanecesse, melhor seria. Não queria encarar o fato antes de ter recebido todas as justificativas. Isto pouparia várias das minhas já escassas lágrimas.

– Desde o começo, Miro?

– De preferência... – respondi. Camus me encarou com seriedade, parecendo medir as palavras. Seus olhos de um esverdeado escuro pareciam temerosos. Oh, céus... de um jeito ou de outro, ele não queria me magoar. Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Camus é lindo, e aquele seu olhar de insegurança... aquele olhar de quem sabe que fez algo errado, de quem está com medo de ter feito algo muito errado. Aquilo me derreteu o bastante para dizer: – Mas, antes de disparar seu discurso... dê-me um beijo?

Ele pareceu tão aliviado com meu pedido... seu alívio me era quase palpável. Sorri-lhe, como se o encorajasse... _Camus, meu Camus, não estou bravo com você_.

Ele andou até mim em passos inseguros e parou à minha frente, encarando-me com uma insegurança quase juvenil. E aquele era o imbatível Mago do Gelo, com sua máscara de indiferença jogada aos meus pés, com seus olhos inseguros e seu coração tão visivelmente acelerado de apreensão. E, apesar de tudo, ainda era aquele o Mago do Gelo, não?

Mas... que ele banque o mago que quiser, que seja metido, que seja insensível... ele é _meu_! Só _meu_! O modo como ele se inclinou para frente, pondo os lábios ao meu alcance, como uma estudante ginasial inexperiente, dando a mim a escolha de beijá-lo ou recusá-lo.

Acredite-me, leitor... apenas um louco ridiculamente tolo seria capaz de recusá-lo. Era só meu... eram seus lábios... doces, trêmulos, gelados pelo vento, úmidos pelo hábito que ele tinha de ficar passando a língua por eles quando estava nervoso. Eram as suas mãos nos meus ombros; apesar de ele ser mais alto que eu, ele se soltava completamente em meus braços, meio pendurado, meio curvado, seus lábios grudados aos meus. Suas mãos tremendo em meus ombros, seu corpo inteiro se aproximando do meu. Temerosa e cuidadosamente, como se tivesse medo de se aproximar mais do que era permitido.

E, então, a sua língua... o gosto de sua saliva estava diferente, novamente. Mas não era aquele sabor de camomila e canela... tinha um sabor levemente mentolado, e aquele sabor não era dele. Eu sabia: era de Shaka. O que me lembrava da história do chá... talvez, afinal, aquele tivesse sido mesmo apenas o sabor do chá.

Mas não havia motivos para pensar nisto agora. Éramos apenas eu e ele ali. Eram os seus lábios e os meus, naquele contato gentil e efervescente. Era a sua língua e a minha, tocando-se de modo cálido, sentido a textura uma da outra, o sabor uma da outra... mesmo que não fosse o sabor dele, era a boca dele. Era ele, e era meu...

Circundei sua cintura com meus braços, prendendo-o contra mim com uma impetuosidade característica, porém vagamente mecânica. Mecânica com ele, pois eu estava acostumado a ir sempre direto. Nunca era apenas um beijo.

Suspirei de leve, sentindo um arrepio de excitação me fazer recobrar a consciência. Apenas um beijo? Certo... só isso... afastei-me dele gentilmente, encarando-o como se buscasse acalmá-lo. Ainda precisávamos conversar...

Busquei meu autocontrole onde não havia autocontrole, e afastei-o de mim. Se eu estivesse em meu humor normal, provavelmente _faríamos_ ali mesmo. Mas precisávamos conversar...

– Você tem estado estranho, _mon ange_... acho que nem você mesmo reparou. – comentou Camus, apoiando o rosto logo abaixo do meu queixo. Não me importei. Eu gostava quando ele me abraçava assim, calmamente. – Você tem estado ciumento ao extremo...

– Eu – interrompi-o – sei disso. Eu queria... – ele ergueu uma mão até meus lábios, como se me pedisse para ficar em silêncio.

– Deixe-me terminar, Miro... antes que eu perca a coragem... – sussurrou ele, baixando a mão e o tom de voz. Ainda permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, como se quisesse ter certeza que eu não o interromperia. Então, prosseguiu: – O problema é que você tem estado tão ocupado em sentir ciúmes que pareceu ter se esquecido de sentir outras coisas... e não pense besteira! – ralhou ele, já reparando no sorriso malicioso que eu estampara no rosto.

– Não penso, não penso... – murmurei, de modo inaudível, fazendo-me de inocente.

– Quero dizer que você tem estado distante e irritado... – murmurou Camus. – Tive medo que houvesse algo errado entre nós, e procurei o Shaka para pedir conselhos.

Ele tremeu de leve, e eu o interroguei:

– Por que ele? Por que não o Mu? Ou mesmo o Saga? – afastei-me ao dizer isto, fitando-o com um olhar extremamente confuso.

– Bom... – começou Camus, parecendo novamente escolher miseravelmente as palavras. Encarei-o com descrença. – Isto pede uma explicação mais complexa...

– Seja direto... – insisti.

– Confio nele... – disse Camus, simplesmente.

– Isto é notável! – comentei, começando a sentir uma leve irritação. – Não me enrole, Camus.

– Confio muito nele, é isso! – repetiu.

– Certo. – eu sorri. – E por que confia nele?

– Bom... – falou ele. – isso _também_ pede uma explicação mais complexa...

Afastei-me de vez dele e pus as mãos na cintura.

– Eu _quero_ as explicações complexas, pelo amor de Athena!

– 'Ta, mas não reclame depois! – ele suspirou. – Eu e Shaka costumávamos namorar... quando éramos mais jovens, sabe? Ele foi meu primeiro namorado...

Oh, eu me exasperei. Quis pular no pescoço dele. Como assim, foram namorados?

– Você não me disse que eu havia sido o seu primeiro?

– Mon ange, eu te disse que era virgem antes de conhecê-lo, não que você tinha sido o meu primeiro namorado...

Oh, nas bolas... direto nas bolas! Doeu! Interpretações do nosso adorável doutor Miro, PhD em Interpretações Errôneas. Eu nunca perguntei a ele a respeito de ex-namorados – pois, se eu perguntasse, teria de falar dos meus (e das minhas) próprios, e minha lista dava a volta em dois quarteirões... melhor guardar consigo mesmo, não?

– Por que eu nunca ouvi nada a respeito? – perguntei, confuso.

– Foi antes de nós nos conhecermos, Miro. Ou melhor, foi antes de você ter percebido que eu existia... – riu Camus. – Eu tinha uns treze anos quando começamos a namorar, na época... não imagine besteiras, Miro. Você sabe que eu sempre fui um bocado recatado...

– _Ô!_

– Quero dizer, antes de certo grego acabar com a minha castidade... – lamentou-se copiosamente meu francês. – Bem o caso é que... eu e Shaka. Oh, você conhece a fama de santo dele... era um namoro de mãos dadas, parecíamos crianças de pré-primário! Não que... – ele corou ao dizer isto. – uma vez ou outra não tenham havido... incidentes... – ele pigarreou, respirando profundamente como se estivesse se lembrando de algo. – Sabe? Ficamos muito tempo juntos. O estranho é que normalmente éramos flagrados... justamente nessas situações... e todos supunham que nós mantínhamos um relacionamento... relativamente... ardente, sabe? – ele corou mais ao dizer isto.

– Você está completamente vermelho... – falei, rindo. Não podia negar que receber aquelas confissões estava sendo divertido, apesar de ainda sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes. Mas fora tudo há muito tempo, não? Tudo bem... _eu agüento_. – Do que está se lembrando?

– Não é o tipo de coisa que você vá querer ouvir, _mon chér_...

– Conte... – insisti, sabendo que meu estômago se reviraria ao ouvir a história.

– Sério? – perguntou ele, incrédulo, ao que eu assenti com um meneio da cabeça. – Bom, eu estava me lembrando de uma vez que... oh, meu Deus, eu tremo só de lembrar. Foi uma vergonha... – ele levou as mãos à cabeça, temeroso. – Foi o seguinte... você provavelmente ainda se lembra daquela fase em que os hormônios começam a aflorar... e para mim e para Shaka isso aconteceu de um modo meio desordenado. Meio que... aconteceu com ele e ele acabou me levando à loucura com aquela... impetuosidade toda. Não fazíamos nada além de trocarmos beijos e carícias leves, mas às vezes – e isto deve ter acontecido no máximo dez vezes em todo o tempo em que ficamos juntos – acabávamos nos esfregando demais... e não se faça se desentendido, pois você _sabe_ a que eu me refiro!

Ele pareceu perder o fio da meada neste ponto, então eu murmurei:

– Prossiga...

– Um dia eu e Shaka estávamos na biblioteca do mestre Shion... lendo, obviamente! Você sabe que somos ambos dados a estas práticas... quando ele começou a me... _bolinar(9)_... – eu sorri. – E, no final, estávamos nos agarrando atrás de uma das estantes... – Camus novamente tomou fôlego. – Você compreende que é... consideravelmente fácil para garotos-jovens-e-excitáveis-com-hormônios-de-sobra atingirem o orgasmo...

Eu sorri, vendo-o parar novamente neste ponto, o rosto em brasas, o olhar perdido no chão. Cheguei a pensar em um pecador se confessando para um padre – só, no caso, este padre era o diabo em pessoa.

– Ah, eu nunca vi o mestre Shion com um olhar mais escandalizado... e nunca vi ninguém fazer um show maior neste Santuário – salvo, é claro, Afrodite, mas ele não conta...

Não pedi a ele para prosseguir. Tudo já estava constrangedor demais, e a minha vontade de cair na gargalhada estava se tornando incontrolável.

– Então, você estava confuso com o nosso relacionamento e procurou Shaka... – falei, esperando que ele continuasse a partir daquele ponto, esquecendo do que falava antes.

– Você sabe que nossas personalidades são parecidas, nós sempre nos demos bem...

– Então, por que terminaram?

– Acho que enjoamos um do outro... – Camus fez uma cara tão sem jeito que era impagável, mas prosseguiu: – Mas eu venho procurando Shaka há alguns meses, Miro... o que você viu foi um bocado do meu desespero; ele já vem tentando me aconselhar há um bom tempo. E, depois desse tempo todo – seu rosto ficou imediatamente tenso –, eu estava realmente pensando em terminar tudo contigo.

Aquela revelação, mais do que todas as outras, me gelou por dentro. Entenda que para mim o nosso relacionamento estava muito bem, obrigado. E ele estava pensando em terminar... Oh, meu Deus, sabe? É meio chocante...

– Ele tentou me convencer a não fazer nada, a não agir precipitadamente...

– Não foi o que eu vi...

– É que, depois de alguns meses, eu já não parecia estar sendo precipitado, entende? Nada mudou entre nós. Perdi a esperança de que mudasse... eu sei que você nos viu a última vez que eu fui lá... – ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Não o culpo por ter ficado chocado. Mas eu havia chamado Shaka lá. Queria falar com ele antes de falar contigo. Eu ia terminar tudo, Miro... Miro? _Mon ange_?

Lágrimas, lágrimas... pensei que já tivessem acabado todas...

A simples idéia de perdê-lo me transmitiu um pânico tão doloroso que eu simplesmente chorei, levando as mãos aos lábios para não soluçar. Acenei para que ele continuasse.

– E, então, quando eu voltei, você pareceu diferente... _mon Dieu_, eu fiquei tão feliz, _mon amour_! _J'êtrai si heureuse_(10)... então, fui falar com Shaka novamente. Dizer-lhe que você estava diferente. Que parecia diferente, e que eu não terminaria com você... que você parecia estar um pouco mudado... – ele sorriu, contente, e eu vi uma faísca de alegria em seus olhos verdes. – Foi aí que ele deu uma piscadela e cochichou, bem baixinho: "Ele está ali atrás da cortina...". Oh, e eu fiquei tão feliz... você tinha vindo atrás de mim! – ele apontou para o próprio peito, radiante. – Shaka deu um daqueles sorrisinhos, como se dissesse "Vamos provocá-lo". Eu sabia que não era certo, Miro... esperava que, assim que você o visse perto de mim, irrompesse pelas cortinas fazendo uma cena. Mas você não fez... e Shaka apenas prosseguiu – Ora, o que ele poderia ter feito? – Ele ficou o máximo de tempo que poderia sem me beijar, e você não reagiu!

Ele parou neste ponto, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo bom.

– Foi então que eu percebi que você havia mudado mesmo. Que havia algo de diferente em sua postura... veja bem, o Miro que eu conhecia teria feito um inferno, se bem o conheço. – ele riu. – Mas você ficou ali, até deixou que Shaka me beijasse. Só agiu quando eu correspondi ao beijo...

– Não gostei de ver você beijando aquele...

– Contenha-se... _aquele_ nada, Miro. Não ofenda o Shaka, não é culpa dele; – ele sorriu, mais tranqüilo – Meu anjo... _mon ange_? Eu também não gostei nem um pouco de ter de beijá-lo para que você reagisse... imagine o que o Mu dirá! Acredite, ele é quase pior que você... ou era... mas, bem...

Eu sorri, com um choque de compreensão. Estava tudo bem, afinal.

– Perdoe-me, Miro... devia ter agido mais maduramente.

– Camus? – falei, franco. – Pelo amor de Deus! Quem sou _eu_ para lhe cobrar maturidade... eu acabei com a cortina do Shaka!

E, assim, nós rimos, mais tranqüilos.

– Claro que eu o perdôo, Camus...

– Façamos as pazes... – sorriu ele, abrindo os braços. Pousei as mãos em seus braços, forçando-o a baixá-los.

– Façamos as pazes lá dentro, mais tarde... – sorri, com um pensamento levemente malicioso em mente.

Ele riu, com um "você não tem jeito..." estampado na testa.

– Estou tão feliz... – suspirou ele, encarando-me com cumplicidade.

– Permanecerá feliz, "Cã" – provoquei-o, vendo-o corar de leve. Abracei-o, tomando o cuidado de morder sua orelha de leve: – Agora, que tal nós irmos lá para dentro, hein? O que me diz?

– O que eu digo? – ronronou ele, gargalhando em seguida: – Digo que o senhor não mudou nada, sabia?

Dei de ombros, puxando-o para dentro do templo.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_**Flutuando, Caindo em doce intoxicação.**_

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_

_**Toque-me, confie em mim, saboreie cada sensação.**_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_**Deixe o sonho começar, deixe o seu lado mais escuro aflorar.**_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_**Para o poder da música que eu escrevo.**_

_The power of the music of the night_

_**O poder da Música da noite!**_

**VI. Capítulo Cinco – Façamos as Pazes**

Oh, meu Deus... vá lá, Miro. Perca completamente o controle. A conversa mal terminara, não chegáramos nem à metade do corredor para os quartos. Eu não consigo me controlar mesmo... veja a derrota do mártir supremo, espremendo-se com seu Mestre do Gelo contra uma parede de mármore. Camus conseguiu se esquivar de mim um segundo para dizer:

– Oh, _Mirro _– detalhe na voz carregada de sotaque. Aquilo me mata! –, _dèjá vu_(11)...

Nossos olhares se encontraram, sustentando-se por alguns segundos. E, detalhe oportuno, foi ele que recomeçou o beijo interrompido, muito mais intenso do que o anterior. Um calor tão confortável quanto incontrolável já começara a se alastrar pelo meu corpo, como se minhas veias estivessem preenchidas por gasolina e eu tivesse cortado meu pulso próximo a uma vela... Camus era a minha vela, e sua língua era a lâmina que me cortava os pulsos.

Camus foi me puxando pelo resto do corredor, deixando algumas peças de roupa pelo caminho – diga-se de passagem, que sapatos, meias, o paletó e a camisa dele, juntos com as nossas calças, foram marcando o caminho.

– Oh, sinto-me no conto de João e Maria... ahah... – comentei, rindo entre beijos, terminado de desnudar meu companheiro.

– Por que um comentário tão incabível em um momento tão... oportuno? – perguntou Camus, suspirando quando eu aproximei meu corpo do dele. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que ele me havia feito uma pergunta; a proximidade me atordoava. Eu sentia a maciez da pele dele com a minha, e o menor contato causava um arrepio tão extremo que chegava a ser agonizante.

– Se nos perdermos, podemos seguir a trilha de roupas deixadas atrás de nós... – sorri, descendo as mãos pelas suas costas, vendo o modo como ele se arqueava e empinava os quadris, tentando se livrar das cócegas e dos arrepios que sentia. Com um braço, prendi-o contra mim e, com o braço livre, pus-me a acariciar-lhe as costas, recebendo suspiros fortes e extasiados em resposta.

– Como se... aahhh... – desci uma mão de leve pelo lado das costelas dele, roçando-a contra uma nádega macia, sentindo-o estremecer contra o meu corpo nu. – _Mirro_... por todos os Deus do Olimpo! Como se alguém fosse querer se encontrar estando perdido com você... Oh... faça isso novamente, sim?

Apertei uma nádega firme com força, sentindo seu corpo comprimindo o meu, vendo-o abrir a boca escandalosamente em resposta, sem emitir som algum. Senti sua barriga contra a minha, seu peito de encontro ao meu, suas coxas contra as minhas... e, bem, o resto também, mas resguardo as minhas palavras. Curvei-me sobre o corpo dele, aproximando sua cintura da minha e afastando seu rosto, apenas para poder ter uma visão mais clara de seu rosto e pescoço.

A cabeça tombada para trás, as bochechas levemente coradas, o pescoço distendido, e seu olhar... ah, por Deus, seu olhar...

Acho que tudo o que eu fazia ali era apenas para receber aquele olhar. Havia um ar levemente trêmulo, e totalmente entregue... eu quase podia palpar sua entrega... tão doce, tão completa! Aquele brilho leve em seus olhos, o modo como reluziam completamente.

– Miro... – ronronou ele, aparentemente confuso diante do meu olhar. Sorri-lhe, acariciando a face...

– Meu anjo... puxa vida, você é lindo demais, sabia? – desci os dedos entre as sobrancelhas, acompanhando a forma pequena e elegante do nariz. Acariciei-lhe os lábios, vendo-o fechar os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios e depositando um beijo suave na ponta dos meus dedos. – Lindo...

Vi suas bochechar corarem mais um pouco, e me inclinei para beijá-las, sentindo uma tristeza desmedida me inundar. Abracei-o com força, abandonando a discrição e o ar sedutor que eu tentava manter a qualquer custo. Ele gemeu de surpresa.

– E pensar que poderia perdê-lo... – sussurrei, contendo as lágrimas tanto quanto eu podia.

– Venha cá... – murmurou Camus, puxando-me pela mão, livrando-se de meus braços. – _Mon chéri... mon ange_? _Non_ precisa ficar assim... estou aqui. Estarei aqui para sempre, ok?! – ele sorriu, tentando me tranqüilizar, inflando o peito com aquele ar de adolescente que promete amor eterno. – Seremos para sempre, _mon amour_.

– Camus? – chamei, sorrindo. Camus tinha aquela mania hedionda de às vezes falar comigo como se eu fosse uma criança desamparada – Não minta para mim, nem prometa o que não pode cumprir... estou feliz em estar aqui com você, agora... – sussurrei, empurrando-o em direção a um canto do quarto, girando-o de modo que ficássemos parados em frente a um grande espelho que havia ao lado do guarda-roupa. Ele me lançou um olhar questionador, mas logo sua expressão se suavizou, e ele pareceu apenas tranqüilo. Prossegui: – Mesmo que não seja para sempre, é bom sentir como se fosse. Desde que estejamos juntos agora, não me importo com o que possa acontecer... é que...

Parei, pensando em como lhe diria algo assim, mas desisti de pensar ao ver o reflexo no espelho – mais precisamente, o reflexo dele. Nu. Perfeito. Parado exatamente à minha frente.

Era simplesmente belo. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-lo. Os cabelos azul petróleo escorriam desordenados pelos ombros. Meu coração acelerou de leve, e senti como se eu nunca o tivesse visto nu antes. Gostei da sensação, mas não me prendi a ela. Apenas passei meus braços ao redor dos braços dele, envolvendo o tórax esguio e magnífico,agnífico. l petróleo escorrindo assim, mas desisti de pensar quandoor eterno.ase sentindo seus cabelos cariciarem de leve meu peito nu, causando-me um arrepio delicioso.

– "É que" o quê, Miro? – perguntou ele, apertando meus braços ao seu redor. Sua voz era doce e parecia meio derretida, como se ele também tivesse gostado do abraço que eu lhe impusera. Demorei um tempo para compreender do que ele falava, pois sua visão não deixava espaço para mais nada em minha mente. Por fim, tomei fôlego e prossegui:

– Não gosto de imaginar que... poderia... – pigarreei, tremendo de leve. – Sabe? Ficar sem você... – ele riu de leve, aparentemente apreciando o que ouvira, olhando para o teto, enquanto apertava meus braços novamente ao seu redor.

– _Mirro_... – ronronou ele. – _Mirro_, _Mirro_, _Mirro_... nem eu gosto de pensar em ficar sem você... – ele fez uma volta completa com o pescoço e me estalou um beijo na bochecha. Adorei sentir seus lábios contra o meu rosto. O modo doce como ele disse aquelas palavras. Ergui os olhos, encarando o espelho.

Oh, eu tive um impulso quase cômico de sair correndo para pegar uma câmera. Eu via os nossos corpos um contra o outro através daquele objeto espelhado – nus; abraçados; juntos. s olhos, encarando o espelho.as palavras.mente ao seu redorNão posso negar que aquela visão tenha me excitado. Excitou-me tanto que eu me vi forçado a me apertar com certa pressão contra suas coxas expostas, apenas para tentar aliviar um pouco a minha eletricidade sem quebrar a mágica daquele momento.

Através do espelho, seus olhos fitavam os meus, e pareciam levemente turvos. Havia apenas dois momentos em que eu via seus olhos se turvarem: quando sentia tristeza ou quando sentia desejo. Algo que disse exatamente qual dos dois ele sentia, de modo que eu me permiti suspirar de encontro à sua pele exposta, sentindo-o se encolher de leve contra mim. Uma onda de sentimentos foi se alastrando pelo meu corpo, fazendo-me apertar suas mãos entre as minhas com firmeza, enquanto tomava o cuidado de me apertar novamente contra sua nudez.

Ele suspirou sofregamente, enquanto eu dava uma nova fisgada, desta vez alcançando suas nádegas. No espelho, eu podia ver seu peito se movendo de modo descontínuo, como se tivesse dificuldades para respirar. Abandonando seus olhos, pus-me a observar seu corpo mais atentamente. A curvatura leve da cintura denunciava que ele estava levemente empinado para trás, tentando me sentir melhor.

– Miro... – sussurrou ele, enquanto tentava controlar seus gemidos. Ali, seguindo em linha reta abaixo do umbigo dele... ah, meu Camus! Podia apreciar perfeitamente o modo como ele se deixava excitar por mim. Senti uma pulsação mais firme se concentrar em meu baixo ventre, enquanto tentava controlar meus batimentos cardíacos. Fechei os olhos momentaneamente, reabrindo-os em seguida, apenas para sentir a pulsação se tornar mais violenta, partindo diretamente de meu membro, e se irradiando através da minha virilha para o resto do corpo, fazendo-me ofegar e estremecer.

Pressionei-me novamente contra ele, reparando em como eu me encaixava perfeitamente entre as suas nádegas, e em como eu era apertado por elas. O calor lá embaixo aumentou quando eu ergui novamente o olhar para o seu rosto e o vi fechando os olhos lentamente. Estava se entregando a mim.

Comecei a realmente me esfregar, sem tentar me conter, contra as suas nádegas, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior em resposta. O rosto inclinado para trás, os lábios molhados, o rosto afogueado... meu desejo era praticamente insuportável. Apoiei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, encarando a nossa imagem no espelho.

– Camus? Ei, amor? – chamei, arfando. Soltei as suas mãos, enquanto deslizava as minhas pelo seu peito, sentindo os poros elevados e os poucos pêlos arrepiados. Ele deu um gemidinho em resposta, sinalizando que estava ouvindo. – Quer fazer aqui? – perguntei, sentindo meu pênis deslizar de leve entre as pernas dele, enquanto ele se empinava. Ambos gememos quando eu senti minha glande se pressionando contra seus testículos. Apertei meus braços ao seu redor, sentindo que ele apertava as coxas para me tentar ainda mais. – Quer aqui? Na frente do espelho?

Ele abriu os olhos de novo e me encarou através do espelho. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em meus lábios e ele me respondeu com uma empinada rápida dos quadris, mordendo os lábios.

– Miroooo... – gemeu ele, longamente. Ele distendeu os lábios, gemendo mais abertamente. Abracei-o longamente, beijando um ombro nu e subindo lentamente pelo pescoço, até chegar próximo à sua orelha e murmurar, quase em um gemido:

– Eu amo você... – ele apenas piscou os olhos, aparentemente se esforçando para não fechá-los. Gemi quando senti que ele começava a rebolar de modo mais insinuante. Num único impulso, curvei-me por cima dele, forçando-o a se abaixar, sem nunca perder o contato visual – Eu... amo você...

– Miro... – ele fechou os olhos com uma expressão sofrida enquanto eu tentava encontrar um jeito em si, deflorando-o com docilidade e cuidado. – Também amo você... ooh... eu amo... você!

Deslizei uma mão pela sua cintura, voltando em seguida a segurar sua mão com firmeza. _Meu... só meu_. Fiquei parado por algum tempo, apenas apertando sua mão contra a minha, até senti-lo movendo-se suavemente. A primeira estocada veio seguida de um gemido cheio de paixão e desejo... mas havia algo por trás daquelas vozes tão calorosas. Eram vozes que, há alguns segundos, diziam se amar. Não eram gemidos carregados apenas de tesão, aquilo era amor... era o nosso amor.

Através daquele gesto tão comum, tão banal, tão corriqueiro, eternizávamos, uma vez mais, entre tantas vezes passadas e tantas outras futuras, o nosso amor.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_**Apenas você pode fazer minha canção alçar vôo.**_

_Help me make the music of the night_

_**Ajude-me a compor a música da noite!**_

Eu entre seus braços, ele entre os meus, em um abraço no qual não se sabia onde terminava um e começava o outro. Era noite, enfim, e ela cantava com sua voz suave e sussurrante seu silêncio aos pés dos nossos ouvidos. Tudo o que havia para ser visto e apreciado era a exaustão e a sensação de cantante felicidade consumada até se exaurir. As brasas brandas do que anteriormente fora uma fogueira, as confortáveis brasas de uma lareira ante a qual você se deita e pode adormecer, tranqüilo, seguro e aquecido.

Nosso amor reafirmado, nosso compromisso selado, nosso desejo finalmente saciado, e então entregávamo-nos às garras da noite escura, mergulhando cada um em seu sono sem sonhos, tranqüilo e tremeluzente, sabendo que, na manhã seguinte, acordaríamos do mesmo modo. E seria assim na manhã seguinte a seguinte, e na seguinte, até que o eterno nos engolfasse com suas garras cruéis, e seríamos, sim, eternos, meu Camus. E você estará aí para sempre, Camus, como disse, e eu poderia estar para sempre esperando que assim seja...

E sabe por quê? Porque eu amo você, francês. Amo você, para sempre. Você sabe, não é?

**Notas**:

**1** - Autora maluca adora o Hyoga, viram?? xD

É que eu não consegui pensar em mais ninguém para o Miro morrer de ciúmes...

**2** - Mon Petit, ao pé da letra, é "meu pequeno", mas é usado normalmente como um vocativo carinhoso, como um irmão mais velho chamando um mais novo, um chamado para um amigo íntimo, porém beeeeemmm mais íntimo que um "mon ami". xD

**4 **- Respectivamente "meu amor" e "meu anjo". Monange? Lembra do creme de Xuxa? (dá-lhe tosqueira!)

**5** - Meu Deus em francês - expressão usada até o extremo por esta ficwritter... OO"

**6** - O nome do "Miro" é Milos, na verdade... mas como o anime é japonês, a pronúncia vira "Miro". E, sendo assim, a gente adiciona o sotaque francês, e vira um "Mirro". Brisa alucinada de ficwriter psicótica, mas é que eu amoooo o sotaque francês!!! X.X

**7** - Je _t'aime, ton estupide! Je ne peux pas vivre sans tu_! - em portugays: "Eu te amo, seu estúpido! Eu não posso viver sem você!". Ah, o Miro merecia uma dessas, vá!

**8** - outro trecho do Fantasma da Ópera. Este é da música All I Ask of You. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." _OU ALGO PARECIDO_...

**9 **- Bolinar... hehe... adoro essa palavra! OO"

**10** - _J'êtrai si heureuse_ em português: "eu estava tão feliz!". Ou algo do gênero... não me culpem por meu francês precário! TT'

**11** - _Dèjá Vu_ é uma expressão francesa que se usa para descrever uma sensação que você tem de já ter vivido uma situação igual anteriormente.

**Última Nota:**

Essa fic foi betada por mim, ou seja, não está completamente betada, pois eu não tenho a menor paciência de ler o que eu escrevo, apesar de ter noções quase enjoativas de português – minha mãe quase me mata de tanto que eu a corrijo quanto à colocação de pronomes oblíquos átonos... OO" Adoro atormentar...

**Comentarios da Enfermeira:** Outra fic boa que pecou um pouco com o excesso OOC (Camus tão amigo de Shaka foi um tanto ineperado e sem explicação), mas, fora isso, bem escrita, com uma das minhas músicas favoritas entremeada a história ( ), e com um lemon de babar (e olha que eu não sou tão fã de Camus uke ). Parabens


End file.
